


Dreams of Youth

by ladyflame_uk



Series: Next Water Time [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Chaste Kiss, Dreams, Emo, Innocent kiss, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of Youth are often bittersweet... it was not until he had gone far away, that I realized what he truly meant to me. But these dreams connect us still, a string of fate made of blue water.</p><p>Visual Story / Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of drabbles I intend writing inspired by the 'See You Next Water Time' images at the end of every episode of Free!, and Free! Eternal Summer. Some of the drabbles will be linked, others will be one-shots, all will be posted as part of the 'Next Water Time' series.
> 
> This particular drabble was inspired by the ep.1 end image, it has a planned sequel called 'Dreams of Adults' (ep.2 end), which will be posted separately as there will be a ratings change to Mature or possibly Explicit for the second part.
> 
> Unlike the other drabbles, Dreams of Youth / Dreams of Adults will include a visual story in GIF format, and although it is written in paragraph form below, I used a style of phrasing and imagery that I usually reserve for when writing free verse.
> 
> The images are screencaps from the episode 1 intro, and the opening theme animation, the story was written by me, I also timed and typeset this thing, so please let me know if there are any bits you found hard to read before the image rolled over.

The dream always starts the same way, plunging down into clear blue water, bubbles swirling and streaming around me.

Until I reach the one that called to my soul from a distance. But in this place of water dreams, all is reversed... We stand on the underside of the surface, beneath the shimmering waves, and our reflection is in the heat haze over red baked earth.

He stands before me just as I remember him... from that time when we both shared the water, together we once swam freely. It was not until he had gone far away, that I realized what he truly meant to me. But these dreams connect us still, a string of fate made of blue water.

So from the 'Land of the Rising Sun', I reach out across the ocean that separates us. To my soul mate who now resides, in the 'Land of the Big Red Rock'. In turn he reaches out to me, and we clasp hands, fingers entwining.

With another rush of bubbles the scene changes. I find myself lay on the rippling surface with him. He is so bright and happy, like the summer sun. Whereas I am the moon, reflected in still water.

His warmth heats my heart, it beats so fast! I raise up so that I am looking down on him. His eyes close, our lips meet, the sweetest kiss. Yet before I can speak of what lays within my heart. Static shatters across the scene... dragged from his embrace, I awake far from his side.

The dream fades, and memories return, of the last we saw of each other, the last time we raced. Tears well unwanted, and spill down my cheeks, and lips that tasted of his favourite candy, now taste only of the sea.

Across the ocean another wakes, more tears are shed. A lonely boy sits on his window ledge, looking out at the moon reflected on the water. A dream catcher hangs above his head, blue sea glass tinkles in the breeze. He thinks of eyes the same colour, that stared down into his.

Only in the quiet of the night, can he admit the truth. He longs for home, for his kindred spirit, and for the bittersweet kisses, that can only happen in his dreams...

TO BE CONTINUED in 'Dreams of Adults' by Lady Flame.


End file.
